


Old Ghosts

by Ankhiale



Series: What a Flicker Brings [7]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numair never looks Thom in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Ghosts

He understood why Thom never stayed the night. He could read the story, mapped out in scars Thom never seemed to remember, written in the way Thom always stood, rigid, with his back to the wall, in the way Thom still fought not to flinch when the king looked at him with those famous blue eyes. He could see the shape of it in the way Thom shivered, the motion there and gone again in the blink of an eye, whenever he did magic around him, and in the way Thom still saw an old ghost when they were together.

Which is why, no matter how much he wanted to, Numair never, ever looked Thom in the eye.


End file.
